Harry Potter: Year Seven
by isthill
Summary: Harry's Seventh Year. His life to search for Horcruxes.
1. Chapter 1

In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, nor yet a dry bare sand hole: it was a hobbit hole, and that means comfort.

But that is an entirely different story. Our legend begins in a small town in England. The towns name was Little Whinging in Surrey, but to be exact, it takes place at an impeccably maintained house at Number Four Privet Drive. Now, if there were no numbers, you almost wouldn't be able to tell the difference between this house and the rest; for every home was the same. Neither a leaf nor a blade of grass was out of place. But still, for only a few moments more, a person could see three kids – no, young people walking up the road to Number Four, the Dursley Household.

One person was a tall boy, with striking flame-red hair stood at the left. "How long will we have to stay here?" He asked generally.

"Well, when is Bills' and Phlegm's wedding?" the lady on the right said. She was the shortest of the bunch, with brown, bushy hair, and was smirking as if she said something funny.

"Hermione," the final boy in the middle groaned. He was a usual comer to Privet Drive, living there before he went off to boarding school, much-like his pig-like brother. The black-haired boy lived at the Dursley house, but if you asked the family, they would try to deny any relation. They have always said that the middle boy went to St. Brutus' Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys.

"Fine! _Fleur,_" Hermione said, huffily. "You happy, now, Harry?" Now, something was strange about this Trio. Not their clothes, black robes lined on the edge with red, or the fact that the way they stood made them look like the Cingular wireless bars. Perhaps it may have had to do with the long sticks they had in their pockets, or even the fact that they had small, tiny miniature trunks in their hand. But, to them, this was normal. For you see, Harry Hermione, and the red-haired boy, whose name is Ron, are all wizards. Well, Hermione's a witch, but, you get the idea.

Ron spoke up again. "The wedding's on August 11th. We have to stay that long!" He sounded aghast.

Hermione sighed, but Harry interrupted her before she said anything. Ever since they got together, just after Dumbledore's funeral, they started fighting and making up even more. First it was "I hate you!" or "I should have stayed with Lavender!" Then it was "I'm so sorr-'' It was usually stopped by a session of hugging. That happened eleven times in the five minutes before they got on the train. While they got together, Harry broke up at Dumbledore's funeral. His now ex-girlfriend Ginny had to be dumped, for Harry knew that his arch-enemy, Voldemort, would slay all that were close to him. He had done it many times before.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he answered Ron's last question. "No. I told you just till July 31st. I got to turn 17 to use magic, remember."

All this time, Harry was looking down. But once he didn't hear an answer, he looked up. They were at the door. Harry braced himself for his abusive guardians and only living relatives. The Dursleys.


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT?" the purple-faced, mustachioed, fatman bellowed at the three people he ushered inside.

Harry had just finished explaining the situation when his Uncle Vernon Dursley blew his top like that. The plan was that Ron and Hermione would stay with Harry until he turns seventeen, the legal age for wizards to use magic. But the Dursleys' hated anything having to do with magic, for two reasons. One was to keep up their appearance as the all-american –well- British family, but the second was much more personal. Aunt Petunia, the woman who had a horse face and a neck like a giraffe, stood in the doorway to the kitchen looking frightened.. Her sister, Lily Evans Potter, was Harry's mother, until she was killed by Voldemort. Now, Lily was a wizard too, but Aunt Petunia was a normal Muggle (Human) and was jealous at how everybody fawned over Lily. She was glad when she left, for Lily would then marry Harry's father, James Potter.

"I told you," Harry argued. "And so did D-dumbledore." Harry stuttered and Harry hoped Vernon wouldn't catch it.

He did.

"What's that you say!" Vernon said, whipping around to face Harry. "D-dumbledore, eh? What happened?" His beetle-like eyes peered down at Harry, who was now looking at Ron and Hermione, who he had signaled just before to leave, and were now out the window, hugging again. Harry knew Vernon was lloking for any hint of what happened, and harry resolved not to give him one.

"Hah! He died didn't he!" Vernon started prancing around. "Now there's no one to help you! Ha, ha! That's it stupid boy! You're gone! Pack your bags, you and your freak friends! Thank God that crackpot old fool's go-'' He stopped once he saw Harry had pulled out a wand on him during that last comment. "What's this , then? You know I know you can't use magic. Don't even try it." He started toward Harry.

"That's what you think. Don't insult Professor Dumbledore," Harry said. "There's a new Minister of Magic. I get three more chances. Three." Vernon stopped, and said, "You _can't_ fool me, Potter. Hah! You and your slut mother are the same, always presuming everything!"

"That's enough!" a shrill voice interrupted. Both men turned in surprise to look at the speaker. In unison, they shouted, "Petunia!"

"Yes, that's right." Long-neck said. "You may be forgetting, but that slut was my sister."

"But… but," Vernon spluttered. "but you never said anything nice about her!"

"So? Does that mean you can insult my family?" Aunt Petunia turned to Harry. "They can stay."

Harry felt the first rush of gratitude he ever felt to his aunt surge forward. He ran to the door. "Come on in, guys!" Hermione and Ron walked in.

After trading greetings, they went upstairs to Harry's room. Harry, felt a little embarrassed by how small he was, at least until: Hey! This is a huge room!"

"Thanks, Ron"

They tapped their trunks with their wands, enlarging them without using any magic. After unpacking, they sat on the bed, Harry lying down on it, while Ron and Hermione sat on the edge.

Finally, Hermione brought up the subject they were dancing around since the train ride: "Where are we going to sleep?"

"That's easy," Harry replied, still staring at the ceiling. "I'll take the cupboard, and you guys… you can take the bed." A small smile formed on his face as he said this.

He earned a slap and a punch. "Hey, mate!" Ron said. "You know it's not like that!" Hermione nodded furiously in concurrence.

"Yeah, I kinow." Harry returned to his spot. "It's not like that. Yet." He rolled of the bed to dodge his friends. They spent the next half hour running away and to from each other, laughing like little kids, forgetting all their worries.

They stopped when they heard the call for lunch. They headed down the stairs to find the pleasant surprise of roast beef sandwiches. A sticky note was on the top sandwich. After giving that one to Ron, Harry read the note out loud:

_Dear Harry and company,_

_I apologize, but me and Vernon won't be around the house much. Vernon's office has a spying job, obviously to spy on the other drill company, and I have chosen to take it. All the food will be prepared before the mealtimes don't worry. I told Dudley already._

_Singned Petunia._

"Well, that's not so bad," Hermione said, walking into the living room. "But seriously; where are we going to sleep?"

"Well, honestly," Harry answered. "I'll take the cupboard, Ron takes the couch, and you take my bed."

"But, Harry, I couldn-''

Harry cut her off. "You _will_." He finalized.

Suddenly, the house started shaking. "What's that?" Ron shouted, grabbing onto a table to keep his balance.

"Not what. Who." Harry said, looking out the window. A full five minutes later, a blonde blob took up the entire window.

"Dudley's home."

I... apologize for it's badness.


	3. Chapter 3

Dudley Dursley was a mutant whale, electrocuted until his fat glands erupted. At least that's what Harry told himself as an explanation for his cousin's enormous weight. Now, at seventeen, Dudley had surpassed the weight of a teenage elephant. He was extremely pink, with blonde hair, so the pig tail that Hagrid, the caretaker at Hogwarts, gave Dudley seemed to fit in perfectly with the rest of him.

But sadly, thanks to his parents, the extremely over grown boy was terribly spoiled. He always got what he wanted whenever he wanted. And worse still, the boys enormous weight made him the perfect predator against small Harry. Recently, however, that changed. The summer before Harry's fifth year, Dementors came into Privet Drive. Dementors were fully cloaked and hooded beings who, up until a few months ago, guarded the wizarding prison, Azkaban. Dementors actually fed on happy memories, leaving the victim to relive horrible ones, also giving them the feeling that they would never be able to feel happy again. Dudley had seemed to be reliving horrible memories, which Harry couldn't understand since Dudley had the perfect life.

The Trio sat on the E-Z chairs and sofas, so as not to fall down as the pig lumbered to them. He grinned gleefully. "Hey, freak. Back for the summer? Well, this summer is gonna be fun. I've wanted to pay you back for the Demntnus you set on me."

In unison, the Trio stood up, to pay their respects. "Well, well, well," Dudley sneered looking at the other two.

"Ronald Weasley," Ron said sticking out his hand. With no response, he brought it back, pretending to swipe his hair behind his ear.

The Blob set his greedy, piggy eyes on Hermione. "Well, well, well," he repeated. "What do we have here? Come to see me? Of course. Sorry for making you wait, babe." He placed his hand somewhere behind Hermione which was inappropriate. She turned a furious red, and tried to slap him, but the Hog grabbed her arms before she could. "Come on, baby. You know you want to try me."

Surprisingly, Harry stood up before Ron did. "Don't touch her" He said in a steel voice. Dudley turned, and threw Hermione at Ron. The grappled and held each other.

"And what are you going to do about it freak?"

"It's just a warning. Do. . . not. . . touch. . . my. . . friends."

Dudley looked horrified. "She was your friend? Ewwww! Of course I wouldn't touch a whor-'' He got cut off by a door to the face. Literally. Harry had picked up a door, tore it off its hinges, and slammed Piggy with it. Fatty hit the ground hard, then bounced up, then fell, and then bounced up again.

Harry kneeled next to him. "Look, it's just going to be you and us. It'll be three against one. And if I can take you alone, imagine what _we_ can do. Now run your fat self off and eat the roast beef."

Hoggy nodded, shaking his seven Jell-o chins, and ran off to go stuff his face.

Harry sank down onto the E-Z chair and supported his head with his hand. Ron shot him a glare from over Hermione's shoulder. Harry jumped up, startled. Had he imagined? Hopefully. Returning to his position, Harry sighed. "Maybe it was a bad idea for you guys to come here."

"No, Harry." Hermione said, detaching her red-eyed self from Ron. Her voice seemed extremely strong for a violated girl.

"Hey," Ron tried to joke. "Maybe he tried to do that because he crushed every girl he sat twenty feet away from."

"How?" Harry asked.

"His stomach!" Weak chuckles ran throughout each of them.

Harry looked at the door he had ripped off. "How're we going to fix that?"

"Easy." Hermione said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ron tried to lift it to help her but couldn't get it five inches off the ground. "Honestly!" Hermione huffed, and with what seemed like no strength at all, she lifted it up and lined it up with the hinges. Harry started dying with laughter as Ron said, "I've lost all faith as a man."

Hermione took out and waved her wand. "_Reparo_!"

Harry was confused. "Wait, how can you-'' at that moment, an owl flew in and then out of the room, leaving nothing but a single envelope. Hermione picked it up and promptly threw it away.

"So, really, Harry," she said. "You can't sleep in the-''

"Shut up." Harry said as if it was nothing.

"But I-''

"Shut up."

"But you can't-''

"Shut up."

"But-'' Harry lunged at her. She screamed in delight as Harry started tickling her. Ron joined in by holding her limbs together to prevent her from escaping. They finally stopped when Dudley came out, sandwich in hand.

Harry's anger returned. "Hey Blubber Boy! Which number sandwich is that? #18?"

Dudley glared before looking ashamed. "#38" he whispered. He jiggled all the way up at the tremendous roar of laughter.

Ron looked at the clock. "Eleven o'clock. All right, guys, we gotta sleep."

They adjourned to their respective rooms. Harry went to his cupboard. It seemed smaller than he remembered. He sat on the edge. He didn't know what he was waiting for, it just seemed right. A half-hour later after Ron's buzz saw snores filled the air, the door opened. "Harry?"

Harry looked up. "Yeah, Hermione?" She walked in and sat next to him.

"I just wanted to say thanks. For protecting me."

Harry chuckled and wrapped his arm around her. "Don't worry, Hermione. I'll always be there."

"Thanks." She got up and left.

Finally, Harry felt able to lie down. He wished he didn't, for as soon as he did, memories flooded back. He remembered the locket; R.A.B; Dumbledore dying; Snape's betrayal; Sirius's death; and his family. Each memory took him back to that time. He felt as if there was a connection, but before he could think of anything, he fell asleep.

A/N: This is not HP/HG, even though I support that. This is just a way to instill the brother sister relationship between them.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Harry, Hermione, and Ron set to work on the Horcruxes.

"Now," Harry started. "According to what Dumbledore told me, Horcruxes are items that store a piece of your soul."

"How?" Ron said, munching on a piece of toast.

"By killing someone. Voldemort has six of these with the last one being in him."

"Oh, no," Hermione whispered. Then, aloud, "Seven's the most magical number, right?"

"Yeah, Dumbledore said that."

"Well, then, you don't know how hard this is going to be. Since seven's the strongest number, which means that all the power from the first few Horcruxes are going to go to the few remaining ones. And if we destroy all of the ones except for the last one..." she trailed off, leaving the boys to figure out the rest.

"His soul's going to be put back together?" Ron asked in awe.

"No, Ron, but close. The final piece of the soul will be the strongest of all!"

"As in…?" Harry asked.

"Well, the soul inhabits the body, right? Well, this will make Voldemort even stronger than he was in the past!"

"So, event though we're destroying him bit by bit, we're also making him stronger?" Then the full realization of it crashed on Harry. "And I'm going to have to face him!"

"Yes, Harry," the now red-faced girl said, falling back into the comfort of the chair.

"Wait…" Ron said. "You mean Harry's going to have to beat a Voldemort seven times stronger!"

They fell into silence. Then without saying a word, Harry turned on the T.V., in an effort to vanquish the quiet.

_Meet me in the trap it's going down  
Meet me in the mall it's going down  
Meet me in the club it's going down  
Any where ya meet me guaranteed to go down_

Ron stared at it in wonder. "What the bloody hell's this!"

Harry however was trying to do the Joc-in, the dance they were doing in the video, and left it up to Hermione to explain. "See, Ron, it goes like this…"

With a silent, mutual agreement not to discuss Horcruxes for a while, they flipped through the channels. With Dudley gone for the afternoon at summer school, and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia staying at work, they found themselves with complete control of the house. Strange thing was, at lunchtime, a platter of food appeared, tasting exactly like Petunia's food, appeared on the table, but none of the Trio saw anyone enter the house.

After a few more moments of showing cartoons to an amazed Ron, Harry excused himself and went up to use the bathroom. Once he got out, he saw something that had never happened before. In all his life, the Dursleys never left their bedroom door open. However, much to his amazement, there it was his uncle and aunt's bedroom door, open.

Harry made a quick decision. After looking left and right, he walked into the room. Harry's interest was piqued at the room he had never seen before. It was normal. A light blue covered the wall, and on the side taking up the entire wall, was a walk-in closet, with a same sized mirror on its door.

On the other wall, there was a window, facing the sun. There was a king sized-bed in the middle, with a small table on each side. The tables had drawers on them, and for some reason, Harry felt drawn to them. It was the same feeling that told him to stay awake last night when Hermione came. Harry trusted it, deciding it had helped him before. He went to the right table, Petunia's side he guessed, and opened the drawer. What he found there shocked him.

Inside that drawer was a letter with a familiar seal of a lion, a badger, a snake, and an eagle, and a familiar print in emerald green writing. Harry knew it wasn't a school letter, for Vernon would have burned all of them. Why would the Dursley's, or rather Aunt Petunia, save one. Harry glanced at the date. June 5- Recently.

Harry took it out and peered inside. The letter. The writing was extremely silvery and loopy, and once Harry saw this, his heart jumped up to his throat. It was written by his former headmaster, Dumbledore. He flipped the letter open and read it:

_Dear Mr.Dursley and Mrs. Potter,_

Harry thought this was a strange way to address Aunt Petunia.

_Forgive me for this intrusion of privacy, but as you know, Harry is going to be home in a matter of a few days. I fear I shan't be around, come June 8. So I'm writing this letter in hopes for you to treat Harry better. But, there is one more thing I must mention to you, Ms. Petunia. Lily's will has been found, at least the part concerning you. Lily has given you an amulet of hers to give to Harry when he turns seventeen. And, her final wish, she wrote, was that, even though you still hate her in death, she wishes that you treat Harry like a real human being, and not hate him because you hated her. _

_Thank you_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry glanced at the date Dumbledore had written. July 8- That was the day he had died at the hands of Snape.

Harry couldn't believe it. His parents had left a will! But what had happened to it. "Only the part concerning you," where was the rest. Harry felt light headed that he finally found out why Petunia was so nice to him all of a sudden.

Harry went back down; feeling dazed at all the information that crashed down on him. Ron looked at him and grinned. "Yo! Harr-ay!" He shouted. Hermione shook her head. Ron had found one of Harry's old caps and placed it so it was facing the side. "What up! Why you be taking so long? Huh! Had to dunk-a-lunk? Why you tryin' to play me, sucka!"

Harry, deciding to put the will in the back of his mind, and, with a grin, looked at Hermione for an explanation. She shook her head and said, "He's been watching music videos all day long."

"Lean wit' it, Rock wit' it!"


	5. Chapter 5

The weeks passed slowly. Harry got many presents from his friends for his birthday, but the one that touched him the most was one by Rubeus Hagrid, his new godfather. It was a collage full of moving pictures of Sirius and professor Dumbledore. The trio kept discussing what to do, but no connections were made. It was nearing the day to go to Bill's wedding, and the friends were stressing.

"We still don't have anything," Hermione screeched. "We have to go tomorrow!"

"Yo, Hermione!" Ron bellowed, trying to pack everything, for they were leaving in an hour. "Stop yo' trippin'!" He still hadn't got over his – as he called it – his gangsta stage, and thought he never would.

Harry was enjoying this scene with amother in amusement. In a rare event, Harry was the only one who had thought to pack beforehand. He had refused all demands for him to help, as "You should have done it when I told you to."

A piece of black velvet fell from Hermione's bag. Ron ran downstairs to get his new collection of Alpha-bits cereal. He came back up, and slipped on the velvet. The velvet, Ron, and his cereal letters flew into the air and crashed onto the floor.

Harry started to grin but he noticed something. Three letters stayed next to each other in a straight line, as opposed to others, where nothing was in the same row.

With a groan, Ron started to scoop everything up, but Harry halted him with a "shh" and a wave of his hand. Harry dropped to his knees and examined the letters. The third letter was partly covered by the black velvet. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Something so abstract seemed to be the turning point for him. He looked at everything:

RAB

Harry didn't understand this alone, as he didn't three months ago, but together with the velvet, all Harry saw was R.A. Black. The locket. R.A.B.

Instantly, everything clicked. Harry jumped up. "We have to go to Grimmauld Place!"

"What?" said a red Hermione. "Not now!"

"Yes! Now! And if you want to get back in time, you'll go, now!"

"Yeah, G." Ron called.

Harry grabbed his jacket and a pencil. He had turned 17 already, so he was allowed to use magic. "Portus," He muttered. He had seen Dumbledore do this to turn an item into a portkey, but Harry didn't expect the tremendous energy drain. He would have to rest for a while. The pencil turned blue before returning back to normal. "LET'S GO!" Harry bellowed. A few seconds later, everyone was in the kitchen. They touched the pencil simultaneously. Harry felt a tugging from behind his navel, and his feet lifting from the ground. A few moments later they appeared in front of two houses, one marked 11 and the other marked 13.

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated: The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London. He opened his eyes, hoping this password would still work. It did. Instantly, the two houses started moving to opposite sides. In the middle was a clearing. It wasn't that way for long. Something was growing in between. A few moments later, a house filled the space between the other two, with a 12 branded on it. The families in 11 and 13 didn't seem to notice a single thing. Stone steps led to a scruffy black door, garnished with nothing but a knocker shaped like a coiled snake. Harry, Ron, and Hermione barged through the door, immediately allowing Harry to relive horrible memories.

Harry gritted his teeth and ran through. Ron followed as Hermione went to the library, searching for the family inventory. Ron was singing 'I'm A Hustler," as Harry got to the cupboard.

"Quick," Harry asked, trying to get to it as soon as possible. "Is this where we put the antiques?"

Ron nodded, and Harry threw it open and shoved his hand in it.

"Aha!" Harry threw his hand up, revealing the real Horcrux locket in his hand.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

I apologize for not updating in a while. I just got my computer back.

So I bid you a question. Should I have short chapters practically every two days, or long chapters every week?


	6. Chapter 6

Harry barely had time to enjoy his victory, as Hermione came barging through. "We have to go!" She cried. "We have only five minutes!"

"All right!" Harry bellowed. "Just let me get a portkey."

"No! Just apparate to your house."

Harry groaned. He hated the feeling of apparating, but he knew Hermione didn't want to be late for the rehearsal dinner, which was taking place in two weeks, so he closed his eyes and felt the sensation of his insides being pushed inwards, and the returning to normal. They were at his house.

"And tell me again," Ron said. "Why the heck we going two weeks 'fore we need to?"

Hermione turned on him. "I will not be late, Ronald Billius Weasley! I don't care if we must go three weeks earlier, but I must be the first one there!" She ran to Harry's room.

"Women," Harry muttered.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

They managed to gather their stuff and meet in the living room exactly five minutes later. Harry put the locket in his pocket (A/N: …I'm not even going to touch that…) and grabbed a crumpled piece of paper. "I am _not_ going to apparate again," he answered. They grabbed the ball after he said the spell, and were instantly transported to a meadow.

"Now do we gotta rush?" Ron complained. "Cause I swear, I'm about to shove my wand up somebody's a-'' (A/N:… Ooh, Bad choice of words. I swear, I really didn't mean it.)

"Ron!" Hermione chastised. "No, I suppose we can walk now." They slowly made their way up the hill leading to the Burrow. As soon as they passed the fence however, a girl about ten years old stood at the doorway and called inside, "They're here!" The small girl had silverish hair, and looked as if she was the clone of the woman who came out next.

This woman… the only way to describe her would be incredibly beautiful, although many women might not think so. She was twenty years old, with remarkable silver hair. Ron stood there drooling, until Harry nudged him and said, "Remember, this is your sister-in-law." Ron's mouth immediately snapped shut, as Hermione laughed at his horrified expression.

"'Arry!" The beautiful woman ran to him and engulfed him in a hug that would make Molly Weasley proud.

"H-hey, Fleur," Harry managed to sputter out through Fleur's clothes.

"Careful, Harry," a man said, coming gout of the Burrow. He, like all the Weasley's had striking red hair. He was tall, and scars, both deep and long, ran across his face, but he was not by any means unhandsome. "I wouldn't want you to steal away my fiancée."

"I wish," Fleur laughed and dodged as Bill leant in for a kiss. "But I believe 'e already belongs to Gabrielle." She moved on to crush Hermione as the younger sister of Fleur blushed.

Ron went up to Gabrielle. He figured if this was his sister, he would have to get to know her and her him. He knelt in front of her and held out a fist. "What up, pimpin'?"

Gabrielle looked confused, until Ron grabbed her hand and made her hit his own fist.

After seeing his brother, who then went inside with Hermione and Gabrielle, Bill walked to Harry and walked with him and Fleur. "So, Harry," his voice was much more serious. "How are things?"

"It's all right," Harry managed to say with a tone that meant, 'If anyone else tries to secretly ask me about Dumbledore, I will take a page out of Ron's book and go gangsta on their butt."

Bill got the message and left him alone on that topic. Fleur looked at Harry and stood in front of him, stopping Harry as Bill went inside. "Um, Fleur?" Harry asked, not knowing what this was about.

Fleur looked at him. "Before you go in, 'Arry, I zink you should know about Ginny."

Harry was instantly on the alert. "What happened? Is she all right?"

Fleur sighed. "Yes, zhe is, but I'm afraid _you _might not be. Zee, it all started right after zchool ended and . . ., Vell, I suppose you should see for yourzelf."

She stepped aside, letting Harry in. The first thing he saw was Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie in front of him.

"Hey brah," Ron said anxiously. "Let's go up."

"Yes, lets." Hermione agreed fervently.

The rest of the Weasleys nodded and tried to get Harry upstairs, but Fleur stepped in. "I am sorry, but 'Arry must see zis." She moved them out of the way, and let Harry see what they were trying to hide.

There, on the sofa, was Ginny on top of a boy, snogging. The sight disgusted Harry, since it was one of his worst enemies. Draco Malfoy. Harry felt a horrible sensation in his stomach. Not like vomit, but rather …rage. He managed to control himself before spinning around and walking up the stairs.

He felt his ears getting red. He had broken up with Ginny, but he expected at least some respect of their relationship together. Had Harry not just broken up with Ginny to protect her? How could she end up with Malfoy the _bloody day they broke up?!_ Harry fumed as Fleur, Hermione, and Ron came up.

"I'm sorry, bro-''

"How long?" Harry cut off Ron.

"What?"

"How long has this been going on?" He though he already knew the answer, but Hermione's reply hit him hard.

"Since last year."

"What?" Harry gasped.

Fleur looked heartbroken. "I'm sorry, 'Arry."

"For what? You know," he fell onto the bed. "I don't blame them." His sounded defeated. "I told her to see other people, but to actually think she was cheating on me? That's messed up."

"Well," Hermione said as Fleur left the room, knowing this should be between friends. "At least we can't blame Draco."

"Draco?"

"Yeah. He had taken up Dumbledore's offer and has been living with the Weasley's ever since. I found out just before you came in. So since he's good, we have to call him by his first name. Any way, he didn't know you two were going out."

"How'd you know how long it was?"

"Well," Hermione said, this time pleased with herself. "I 'accidentally' read her diary."

"Nah, G." Ron put in. "I swear this ain't right."

"Yeah," Harry replied, but what can we do? You know, I say we just leave her alone."

Silence. "You know, they really love each other," Hermione put in. "I can tell."

"Honestly, Hermione, I don't really care. I mean I wouldn't have minded if she had said no to a relationship with me, but, I can't deal with this."

"Yeah, I heard they broke up, and she used this to get back at him since she knew you liked her, but Draco never found out about it, and they got back together."

"Thanks Hermione," Ron drawled. "For that piece of information that made Harry feel worse."

"Can we get off this, please?" Harry asked. "Where're your parents, Ron."

"Dunno," he replied, scratching his head. "I think they be at the Ministry."

Harry sighed "I wish we could go somewhere."

"Hey, Harry," Ron asked. "I'm sorry, but me and Hermione gotta go."

"Where?"

"Can't tell you. Sorry." Surprisingly, Hermione dragged Ron out.

Harry was left alone as everyone he knew was kissing someone else. And all that was racing through his mind was: _Will I ever find love?_

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Alright, question time.

1: All right, I need you guys to send me some questions that have been left unanswered by J.K. Rowling, so I can tie them up here.

2. Should I make this an H/Hr fic? I really want to so please say yes.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry knew he couldn't spend the next few days moping. He was lonely, but that was normal. The sad fact is, however, he did mope.

He was in the kitchen for breakfast and, having refused to wake up along with everyone else, ended up alone once more. The younger Weasley's were outside, playing Quidditch in the comfort of the Wizarding town. Draco and Ginny were… somewhere upstairs. Harry looked outside, to see how warm it would be. He nearly dropped his tea and crumpets when he saw who was approaching.

_Ding-dong…_

Harry ripped his wand out from his pocket and held it up. Like a spy, he inched over and slowly flung the door open. Distaste laced his voice. "Malfoy."

"That may work on my son, Potter, but you treat me with respect."

"I have no reason to."

"Ah yes. Haven't you heard? … I'm one of the … Light warriors." Lucius seemed to snicker at this.

Harry grudgingly put down his wand. "I suppose you want your son?"

"You think I would want you?"

Harry spun around. "DRACO! COME 'ERE. YOUR DADS HERE!"

A few seconds later, two people came down. "Draco.. Ginny." Lucius remarked. "I believe all of us have some important matters to perform."

Harry, who had left into the next room with his crumpets, overheard this, his ears perking up at the fact that Lucius called his ex Ginny. Feet hurried upstairs.

Harry had a decision to make. He chose to follow. They went throught the door of Ginny's room. Harry shoved his hand in his pocket. "Come on, come on…." He took out a flesh colored piece of strings. "Always knew Fred and Geroge's Extendable Ears would come in handy." He shoved one end in his ear, and the other end moved by itself underneath the crack of the door.

"..happening here…?!"

"Do not endanger it!"

A new voice. "What? Drac-"

"Imperio!"

"Why did you do it again!!?? Take it off now, Father! I told you, I do not like her!"

"You will do it, even if unwillingly! Imperi-'' Harry heard enough. He yanked out the Extendable Ears, and rushed through the door.

"Stupefy!"

Lucius, was rocked forward by the surprise, inadvertently dodging the spell. Anger shadowed his face. "Discur-''

"FATHER!" Draco barreled into his dad, the haze from the beginning of the Imperious curse wearing off. Lucius's wand flew up into the air and into his son's hand. "Bindaro!" Lucius's face contorted as invisible ropes tied his body. Harry kneeled down and gazed deep into his eyes. After a while… "Stupefy."

Harry stood up and looked at Draco. "Draco."

"Harry."

It was weird for both of them to address each other by the first name. "What about-'' Harry started gesturing towards Ginny.

"She'll be fine. Just the haze."

"And him..?"

"I'm underage… first offense of mine, but not of the Weasley's. Someone from the Ministry should be here soon enough." His eyes glazed over. "He was lost to me as a father the day he tried to kill me for the Dark Arse."

Harry snorted. "I really am good, though." Draco continued. "And, it was hazy, but… she really likes you. I could tell through the Imperious Curse."

Harry closed his eyes. "Look… Draco. This is hard. After six years, I can't accept you as a friend. Not yet. Just some time."

"All right."

AVAAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV AVA

Okay, I really hated this chapter, but it's needed as a character development one.


End file.
